shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Pirates
I like to mention that this is a one piece variation of a classic Japanese movie that has inspired one anime and multiple American versions of the same story ---- Opening theme Episode one: The invaders (It is the middle of the day and on the calm waters of the shore of an island the fishermen are out doing their daily tasks of trying to earn a living) Fisherman 1: Hulling in his catch "Now you see that son that's how a real fishermen dose it," he said as he pulls in his net full of fish Fisherman 2: "Really then I must be even more so, " he calls pulling in a net with some fish in it into his boat. Fishermen 1: "Perhaps when I see a real fisherman I will ask them then. Now lets get this catch in before it starts to stink" (They row back to the dock and start unloading their catch into barrels as they heard the sound of a cannon firing followed by an explosion as it destroyed one of the buildings. As they turn to the sea, they see a few ships made their way to port and some men setting foot on the dock) Fisherman 2: (Picks up a skinning knife and runs toward them) "Hey who you think you are" (As he gets close enough, he stabs the leader and shocked that he did not flinch or even have a scratch) Pirate leader: (Grabs the fisherman and looks him in the eye) "I am the one that's taking over this spit of land now get out of my sight" (Throws him to the side causing roars of laughter from his crew) Young Fishermen: "I suggest you leave" (Pulls out a knife as the pirates draw their weapons) Village Elder (Walks out of the crowd toward the group) "Stop we are nothing but simple fishermen there is no need for fighting not at the expense of the losses it would cause" (The Pirate leader smiles and motions for his men to put their weapons away and walks up to the elder) Pirate leader: "Smart man now here is how it works you are going to pay us half of your catch every month and in exchange we will not raze your village agreed" Village Elder: "Seems I have no choice but to agree" (The pirates take half of the catch and then sail off to an island close by leaving the villagers to mutter among themselves) Young Fisherman: "Elder you can't be serious surrendering without a fight why it makes..." (Stops talking as the elder looks at him) Village Elder: "I have my reason and as for this threat it will be talked about at the meeting tonight understand" Young Fisherman: "Yes Elder I understand" (Walks off toward his hut) (Later that night as the village gathers for a town meeting in the squire waiting. The elder sits in his chair silently for a few moments then gets up as the crowed goes silent to address the village) Village Elder: "Now I know you are all upset about being under the rule of these pirates..." Male Villager: "Upset no we are furious" Female Villager: "Why you surrender without a fight" (The voices grew louder as more and more added their displeasure to the mix till the elder raised his hand and they all quieted down) Elder: "I surrendered for the good of the village we can not fight so many we are but simple fisherman and farmers but I have a plan. We will hire mercenaries to come and deal with this problem" Young Villager: "How can we hire anyone we don't have enough beli to hire one mercenary or pirate" Elder: "I know so we will offer them what we have the most of fish" Young Villager: "what fish you can't be serious" Elder: I am serious Kyle and you are the one going to find them" Kyle: "B... but elder" Elder: "No but's this meeting is over you will leave first thing in the morning Kyle" (The elder stepped off the stage signaling the meeting was over and everyone went back to their home for the rest of the night. As the sun rose Kyle gathered his supplies and stepped out of his hut and is greeted by the village.)